


Avengers Academy

by annalovesbooks



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalovesbooks/pseuds/annalovesbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha just wants a new life. She wants to become a S.H.E.I.L.D agent and forget her past but the state requires that she goes to school. Will Loki change her ideals about love even after she finds out who he really is. Avengers highschool AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First impressions

"There is no way I'm going to high school," Natasha said her red her bouncing as she shook her head furiously.

"I'm afraid the state requires it and I am not in the mood to argue with a 15 year old about this-" Fury started only to have Natasha but in.

"Can't I just work for you? I have the training, I'm not a child Director Fury," she said looking at him with serious eyes.

"I'm sorry Natasha you're just too young," he said shaking off her desperate gaze "besides it might be good to learn a little something about Americans before you jump right back into the field."

"Whatever," she said getting up and pushing aside her chair, flinging her backpack across her shoulder, just as she was about to leave his office he spoke up.

"Your new apartment is in block E, I trust you'll be able to find it," he said before returning to his work.

Natasha nodded and walked swiftly down the corridor without making a sound, she found the exit to the building and left searching on the map of the army base for where block E was. After a minute of scanning it she found it in the bottom right corner. "Aha," she muttered to herself as she made her way across the tarmac where planes and missiles where being hauled across to various locations. Once she was there she tried the door which was locked, remembering the keys that Fury had given her earlier she dug around her pocket and pulled them out.

Just as she was about to unlock the door a boy opened it for her. He had blue eyes which she could just see behind his shades with short brown hair and held a soldier like composer. "You must be Natasha Romanova," he said holding out his hand for her to shake.

"It's Natasha Romanoff now," she said shaking his rough hand wincing slightly as his grasp was a little too strong, "what's your name then soldier," she said laughing silently to herself.

He didn't seem all that amused "Clint Barton," he answered taking off his sunglasses "you should find your apartment next to the weird 1940's guy," he said smiling for the first time "also if possible try and avoid bumping into Bruce," he said leaning in closer "he gets nervous easily around new people."

She nodded in understanding and walked by him making her way up the stairs, she didn't know why but she felt she was going to be very good friends with Clint. Fury had told her that all the kids were on the top floor, in theory she could have taken the lift but for her there was something relaxing about taking the stairs. It was really the only time she got to herself in the red room. Once she got to her floor she found a blond boy with his hair combed to the side holding a box, although he was clearly very strong he had very nervous air about him. Clint had said something about a 1940's guy, whatever that meant.

"Hey," she said watching his head snap around as if she were some sort of murderer "are you 1940's guy?" she asked.

He laughed but she could tell it was hollow and full of sadness "I guess you could call me that," he said putting the box he was holding down "I'm Steve Rodgers by the way," he was walking over to her now "and you must be Natasha right?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes that would be me," she answered giving him a reassuring smile "why did Clint call you 1940's guy?" she asked genuinely curious.

"Oh," he said as if it was a topic he would rather not bring up "I used to live in that time period before I crashed a plane and they dug me out of the ice," he said hoping that would be enough for her.

"Wait, you're Captain America," she said not being able to hide her surprise "I'm sorry I guess they kept it all hush hush when they found out you were still alive," she said, he looked so young, he couldn't have been more than year older than her "you're pretty young to be a Captain don't you think," she said sceptically.

"I was only 15 when they injected me with the serum," he said his face quite solemn.

Well I was only 5 she wanted to say but restrained herself "I'm very sorry," she said trying to remain emotionless.

"I guess you should probably get to unpacking," he said "I only got here a week ago but school starts for all of us tomorrow," he said turning to the box now "you should find a box like that outside your door, it has your uniform in it."

"Thanks," she said making her way to the next door down from his.

"Don't mention it," he said picking up his box and walking back inside.

She picked up her box and rummaged about for the keys, she found the right one and opened the door stepping inside her new home. It was as you would expect any S.H.I.E.L.D apartment to be, sterile, averagely sized with only the essentials. The rest she would have to get herself with her allowance which was $200 a month. Despite its plainness it seemed like a nice place, there was only one bedroom and bathroom, a living room with a tv, couch and chairs and a coffee table with a laptop lying atop it. The kitchen was relatively big, the cupboards and drawers stocked with dishware and cutlery. The fridge was refilled every month with just enough food for her to get by on. There wasn't a dining room but in the living room there was a table with two chairs sat next to it, just by the window where she supposed she would eat.

The bedroom had white covers and a wardrobe in the corner which was more than big enough to store the few clothes she had and a plain bathroom with only a shower, a sink and a toilet. She couldn't help but love it, for the first time in her life she could be alone in her own little place. She smiled as she opened the closet and hung up her three shirts, one jacket and one pair of jeans, she would have to go shopping soon. She slid off shoes and lay back on the surprisingly soft bed, realising she was more tired than she thought she took off her trousers and let them fall to the floor. She tucked herself under the covers and turned off the bedside light, she fell asleep almost instantly.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha's eyes blinked open, she stared at the digital clock by the side of her bed which read 6.02am. She got up to go have a shower and switched it up to the highest setting. Peeling her top and pants off she stepped inside loving the feeling of scalding hot water on her skin.

When she got out she wrapped herself in one of the fluffy white towels that lay strewn aside. She opened the box that had her uniform in it, and set it aside as she examined what she would be wearing. There were three white blouses, a blazer, two skirts, a tie and several pairs of tights, along with the schools polo shirt for P.E and a swimming costume. The uniform mostly consisted of the colours purple, navy blue, and white. The blazer was navy blue as well the skirts , the polo shirt and the swimming costume. The tie had all the school colours and the emblem sewn on at the bottom. The blazer, the polo shirt and the costume were similar with the emblem which read Avengers Academy sewn on at the right breast. She just knew she was going to look ridiculous, digging around in the box again she found a pair of black leather shoes, the kind you saw primary school children in.

Seeing that she didn't have any choice but to wear all the godforsaken things she got changed as quickly as she could. She left her room and grabbed a poptart on the way out as she didn't have much time for a proper breakfast. Once she started eating she realised how hungry she really was, she hadn't eaten since she was on the plane at lunchtime yesterday and she had barley eaten anything then, she hated airplane food. She grabbed her backpack and left feeling for the first time in years, self-conscious. The only thing she really liked about the way she looked was her hair, which stood as vibrant and as red as it had always been.

As she locked her door she noticed a guy with messy hair and tired eyes leave his apartment. Clint had said to her earlier that there was a boy called Bruce who she was to avoid, she decided to ignore that advice and go talk to him.

"Hi," she called over to him, he waved an untrusting hand before it settled by his side and curled into a fist "Are you Bruce?" she asked him walking over steadily so not scare him.

"Y-yes," he stuttered, his hands shaking so much that he dropped his keys, he bent down to pick them up and put them in his pocket.

Natasha resisted the urge to hug him and tell him I'll be okay "I'm Natasha," she said moving to his side watching as he flinched slightly before relaxing.

"I-I know," he said in return.

"How long have you been here?" she asked, desperately trying to keep the conversation going.

"I got here two weeks ago," he said "after the accident," he added, and looked away as if bitterly recalling something.

Natasha knew now why he was so tetchy, he was Bruce Banner the genius who experimented on by his father. Something had happened to him, she recalled seeing it on the news, he had destroyed a factory and they were calling him "the hulk", she felt really sorry for him, it can't be easy carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders at such a young age.

As they walked further down the corridor she noticed Clint, Steve and a girl she hadn't seen before were chatting whilst waiting for the lift. Steve looked away from Clint as he noticed her and Bruce walking towards them.

"Hi," he said beckoning them over "the car that takes us all to school comes in ten minutes so we'd better hurry up," he said just as the lift pinged and the doors opened "oh and that's Maria," he said just before they all went in, the girl smiled over to her. Steve started taking to Natasha about a movie he watched last night called breakfast at tiffany's, she hadn't gotten to watch that many movies where she lived, she nodded while he told her how much he enjoyed it and all she could think about was how she would cope with going to school.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got out of the black nondescript car and made their way along with several other annoyed teenagers up stairs and into school. The school itself had a charming look about it with its sandstone bricks and beautiful carvings she grew to like it quickly. The door was a large wooden masterpiece with brass handles and polished wood that shined brightly against the morning sun.

They stepped into the school which was cool and just as charming as it was on the outside.

"I rather like it," she said breathing in the musty, yet inviting air.

"It's okay," Clint said with a half turned smile "I guess I could get used to it."


	2. Mean boys

"Hey what've you got first period Natasha?" Steve asked.

"I think I've got English, you?" she asked, she loved English, well mostly she just loved reading, she hadn't really gone to school before so she was curious as to what people actually did in there.

"Maths," he said "or at least that's what Clint's told me."

"Huh," she muttered, she wasn't really that interested, Steve was a nice guy but they didn't really have anything to talk about.

She turned around to walk over to Bruce and bumped into a guy with a vicious face and piercing green eyes "I'm sorry," she said.

"Perhaps you should watch where you're going," he said, his voice like venom.

She didn't say anything else only watched him strut past her without looking back.

"What's his problem," said a boy with a cocky grin that was standing next to Clint.

Natasha shrugged "I'm Tony," he said "Tony Stark."

Clint spoke up "wait as in the Tony Stark, Howard Stark's son."

"The very one," he said obviously flattered by the recognition.

"Who's Howard Stark," she said, wondering if she was supposed to know who he was.

"I've met Howard Stark," Steve said, recalling something, she thought it was best not to ask him to elaborate.

"Well I," Tony said gesturing to himself "have not met you."

"I'm Steve Rodgers," he said.

"Oh I know you, you're the popsicle my Dad always talked about," he said grinning at his joke.

Steve looked about ready to punch the boy, Natasha grabbed his hand to calm him down.

"What's with the hand holding?" he asked he smile growing, Natasha was beginning to dislike Tony.

"Would you please shut up," Natasha ordered rather than asked.

Tony put his hands in the air "Sorry birdy," he said.

"Don't call her that," Clint said his eyes saying more than his words.

"I don't like this atmosphere," Tony said "I might as well introduce you to the big guy here," he said dragging over a tall, muscly guy with an expression which was between wonder and happiness.

"I am Th-Tom," he boomed nearly knocking them all over.

"Well," Natasha said "I'm Natasha that's Clint, she's Maria, he's Steve and that guy over there in the corner reading, that's Bruce."

"Why isn't he with you guys," Tony asked, moving Tom out the way.

"He prefers to be by himself," Clint said before Natasha could say anything.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," Tony said and before anyone could stop him he was making his way over to Bruce.

"Shit," Natasha said looking at Steve for help.

Bruce seemed to be fine though in fact he was actually smiling for the first time since Natasha had seen him. They must have a lot to talk about Natasha thought.

"Well this is an unexpected turn of events," Clint said watching as Bruce got up and walked over to them with Tony.

"Hi Bruce," Natasha said steadily.

"Hey," he said as Tony leant against the wall next to them.

"D'ya know what guys I actually have to go now but we should meet up for lunch," she said waving goodbye. That was weird she thought as she made her way to English. Just as she made it up the stairs the bell rang, she was still confused of the whereabouts of her class. She looked again at the timetable which said she was in wing E room 302 which meant she had to go up to the 4th floor and find the second room down, she looked at one of the signs which said wing F. She was in the wrong place.

Great it was her first day and she was already lost and late. By the time she had found her class she had missed 10 minutes. She babbled out some excuse to the angry looking teacher and went to sit down. She looked around; all of the seats were taken except for the one next to the rude black haired boy she had bumped into in the corridor. She groaned, she would have to sit there for the rest of the year, seeing no other alternative she sat down with a grim face.

He didn't say anything, she didn't even think he had noticed she was there until half way through the period when he said "you just can't keep away from me can you?"

"You know, if you keep your mouth shut this year will go a lot faster for me," she said without looking at him.

She noticed that the teacher was handing out books now, Merchant of Venice. She smiled, she loved Shakespeare. The boy remained silent.

"I didn't get your name," she said turning to face him.

"It's Luke," he said, she recognised that was all he was going to say.

"I'm Natasha," she said in return.

He simply nodded as if her words were useless drivel, in his eyes she was entirely worthless.

The teacher spoke now "If you'll please open you books to Act 4 Scene 1 and turn to the page where Portia begins her quality of mercy speech," she scanned the classroom for a while before resting her eyes on Natasha "can you read out the quality of mercy speech please," she said to her.

Natasha looked around before realising she was speaking to her, she smiled and closed the book, she knew the speech of by heart "of course," said standing up.

"The quality of mercy is not strain'd," she began watching as the whole class began to murmur "it dropeth as the gentle rain from heaven upon the place beneath; it is twice blest: it blesseth him that gives and him that takes: tis mightiest in the mightiest: it becomes the throned monarch better than his crown; his sceptre shows the force of temporal power wherein doth sit the dread and fear of kings," Luke was paying attention now, his narrow features and thin lips slowly turning up into a smile "but mercy is above this sceptred sway; it is enthroned in the hearts of kings, it is an attribute to god himself; and earthly power doth then show likest gods when mercy seasons justice. Therefore, Jew, though justice be thy plea, consider this, that, in the course of justice, none of us should see salvation: we do pray for mercy," she said gesturing to the rest of the class "And that same prayer doth teach us all to render the deeds of mercy. I have spoke thus much to mitigate the justice of thy plea; which if thou follow, this strict court of Venice must needs give sentence 'gainst the merchant there." She finished leaving the class in awe.

A red haired girl that was sitting in the front was the first person to break the silence, she stood and clapped and the rest of the class followed, even the stern looking teacher joined in. Luke however sat where he was, being the stubborn and arrogant person Natasha believed him to be.

When everyone finally sat down, though still staring at her with mouths a gape, she noticed Luke's face, he looked strangely nostalgic and sad, a difference from his usual annoyed and patronising self.

She was going to ask him what was wrong but the bell rang and the red headed girl from the front of the class approached her. "Wow your speech was amazing, you should hang out with us at lunch," she said and the girls that surrounded her nodded "I'm Pepper," she said her hair bouncing excitedly "this is Jane, Darcy and Betty," she said pointing at the rest of the girls.

"I'd love to but I agreed to sit with my friends," she said apologetically.

"Why don't they come with us as well," said Jane.

"Uhm sure," said Natasha not sure how they were going to take it "I had better go," she said "I don't want to be late for Physics," she laughed as she left the class. She never thought that making friends would be this easy, it never had been before. She was beginning to like high school.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She took her lunch and looked around the main hall for everyone; she found Steve and Maria talking at one of the tables.

"Hi," she said waving over to them. She sat down and dumped her bag on the floor.

Maria spoke to her for the first time "how are you finding high school then?" she asked her kind face almost disguising the sadness in her behind her deep blue eyes, she had found that with most of the people she'd met.

"Yeah it's pretty cool," she replied.

"I heard you recited a Shakespeare speech in English," she said "it's all everyone's talking about."

"I really don't think it's that interesting," said Natasha honestly.

"I think it's pretty impressive," she said he mouth opening to say something else when Tony interrupted them.

"They party has arrived," he said as the rest of the group approached the table they sat down at the table, placing they're lunch trays down with them.

"Oh," said Natasha before they could start taking about god knows what "I invited some girls from my English class to come and sit with us."

"Are they hot?" asked Tony.

"Uggh," Natasha groaned in annoyance "just be nice," she said looking at the girls who were coming to sit with them.

"Hi Natasha," said Pepper smiling, she couldn't help but notice Tony gawking at her, if that sleazeball hurt her she would slap him into yesterday.

"Hey Pepper," she said "take a seat."

Almost immediately Tony started talking to her paying no attention to all the others. Natasha smiled at them helplessly.

For once Bruce initiated a conversation with someone, and that someone happened to be Betty. He was looking at her the way they did in the books she read, with hopefulness and longing, it was kind of sweet really, Jane was taking to Tom who was being rather strange saying things like "Sweet maiden, never in all of the nine realms have I ever seen someone as lovely as you," and she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. It even looked like Clint was coming on to Maria, she turned to Steve who looked just confused as she did.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked him desperate to get away from the love table.

"Yes, I'd love to ma'am'" he said making her smile. Who else would call her that except Steve?


	3. Dress up games

They walked alongside the schools gardens, Steve had to admit to himself how pretty Natasha really was, she had a beautiful smile and hair that glistened like threads of ruby in the sunlight. He contemplated holding her hand but decided against it. He would ask her out like a gentleman when the time was right.

"I find it strange," she said, turning her head towards him "school I mean."

"Is it because you've never been before?" he asked.

She nodded, he could see a sadness behind her façade that broke his heart.

He was about to comment on how beautiful her hair was when the bell rang "I guess we've got to go," she said her soft hand wrapping around his wrist and dragging him down the corridor.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks went quickly for Natasha. She had been assigned as Lady Macbeth for the school play, Clint had given her the nickname 'tasha also Jane, Darcy, Maria and Betty were dragging her out to shop for costumes for the Halloween party at school which was in a months time.

"I'm thinking of dressing as a vampire," said Jane, Natasha rolled her eyes.

"I might go as a pirate," said Betty smiling, Natasha really didn't care about this whole dress up thing. She would most likely go as whatever Betty, Darcy or Jane picked for her. She was sad that Pepper couldn't make as they had become inseparable in the past couple of weeks but she already had her costume.

"What about one of those nurse outfits," Darcy said making Natasha laugh.

"Has Tom asked you to the dance yet Jane?" Natasha asked, she could see a slow pink blush creep up her cheeks as it always did anytime they mentioned her and Tom.

"No but I think he's going to," she giggled, swinging head slightly, her long hair sweeping over her forehead so none of them could see her red face.

"What about you Betty, has Bruce asked you?" she asked the brown haired girl who was staring out the train window.

"He did!" she said excitedly "it took a while for him to stutter it out," she laughed her face looking more illuminated by the setting sun.

Maria turned her attention to Natasha "has Steve asked you to the dance?" she asked in attempt to turn the tables.

"No what makes you think he would," she said evasively.

"Oh come on have you not seen the way he looks at you," said Jane "even Pepper's noticed it."

Natasha couldn't hide her surprise, she wasn't really ready to date anyone, let alone Steve "I wasn't planning on going with anyone actually," she said more angrily than she meant.

"I know tons of guys that want to ask you out," said Betty "don't pretend you don't know you're the prettiest girl of the group."

"I'd rather not have this discussion," said Natasha trying to hide her disgust.

The rest of the girls shrugged and continued their conversation about costumes and boys while she looked out of the window longing to go home.

Natasha sat bored in one of the seats in by the window while they fretted about the shop discussing what costume they liked best. She wished she had brought her book but Clint had rushed her that morning and she only had time to grab her bag and phone.

"Natasha," Jane called from the back of the shop.

"Yeah," she said making her way over to them.

"We found you a costume," Darcy said once she'd reached them.

"I honestly do not care about this thing-"

"Just try it on," said Jane shoving a sealed black bag into her arms.

Before she could object they had left her into one of the changing rooms and gone back to arguing over costumes. Sighing she looked at what she'd be wearing. It was a pale pink and white floor length dress with thigh slits up the side and long open sleeves that cut off bellow her shoulder blades and opened up at the centre revealing just a little cleavage, the dress from the hips down was white except for the layer of pale pink beneath it. There was a pale pink wrap that would go around from just below her boobs to where her waist ended along with a crown of white and pale pink roses to go on her head. Lying on the floor where a pair of Greek sandals that would nearly go up to her knee and on the chair a snake armlet.

I'm going as a Greek goddess she thought to herself and shrugged. Who really cared. After she'd put on the costume she was hesitant about coming out.

"We know you're dressed Natasha," Betty called startling her slightly.

"Yeah let us see," said Jane.

She stepped out and looked at their costumes. Betty was wearing a pirate costume as she said she would, it was a dress that puffed out her waist and stopped halfway down her thighs, she also had a pirate hat and a sword that fitted into the leather belt which showed off her thin waist. Jane was dressed as a vampire with a long cape black cape and a silk body hugging dress flared out towards the bottom. Her dress opened up between her cleavage and revealed a red layer of silk. Darcy was a 1920's flapper girl with a short, frilly white dress and a headband which crossed over her forehead and had three white feathers sticking out. Maria's though she had wished she had picked, she was Lara Croft from tomb raider her long, black hair which she usually kept in a tight bun at the back of her head came down her back into a low ponytail.

"You guys look awesome," she said smiling.

"Thanks," they all said in unison.

"Okay let's all go pay for them and then go to Jane's to get pizza," said Darcy, speaking for all of them.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God I have P.E next," moaned Natasha.

Steve looked at her sceptically "So what you love P.E," he said.

"It's swimming though," she said looking at him with annoyance.

"I see," he said in understanding "have you not got that weird kid Luke in your P.E class?" he asked.

"Unfortunately," she replied.

Tom who hadn't been listening to them until now spoke up "Luke," he said, there was noticeable anger in his voice "is my brother."

"Well your brother is an antagonising, arrogant pain in the ass," said Natasha turning to Steve who was looked like he was about to scream and run away.

"He is adopted," Tom said smiling, Natasha barely contained a giggle and Steve calmed down slightly.

Once Tom had walked away he took Natasha's arm and dragged her off to beside some of the lockers "There was something I was meaning to ask you," Steve said nervously "I-I just really know how to put it," oh god here it comes she thought worriedly as he continued "well since our friends our already asking each other, I was wondering if you would like to come to the Halloween dance with me," he said waiting for her reply.

She felt really guilty, if she didn't say yes her friends would never live it down and he looked at her so lovingly, the truth was she didn't really like Steve in that way but she knew that he did her. She was going to eventually let him down but she didn't have it in her to say no. "Okay," she said before she could realise what she'd done.

And then she instantly began to regret it, she should have known. He looked at her the way Bruce looked at Betty, it was too late to go back now, she was an idiot.

Steve smiled and walked her down the corridor her hand in his, she could tell everyone had noticed them. Pepper gave her a look so to say tell me all about it later. He stopped when they had nearly reached the pool and done something she didn't expect, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She forced a smile and as he walked away she thought to herself I am a terrible person.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was the first time she had ever worn the school costume. She was nervous about people seeing her figure and wolf whistling and all the shit she was used to in her old life. No, she was more worried about beating them up so much she'd get kicked out of school.

The truth was that she didn't much like swimming; pools had always made her nervous since an incident in her childhood.

Once she left the changing room Pepper by her side, she made her way into the queue with several other bored looking kids. She saw Luke standing at the end, he was more handsome than she wanted to admit with his athletic build and sharp, defined features. She caught him smiling occasionally though it wasn't a nice smile like the kind Tom or Steve had, it was dark and twisted as if he was enjoying an inside joke. She swooned at the sight of him wearing nothing but swimming shorts, Pepper groaned "are you checking that guy out?" she asked looking stuck between amusement and disapproval.

"No," she lied, feeling the blush creep up her cheeks.

She knew Pepper didn't believe her "Uh huh you keep telling yourself that," she said before changing the subject "so did Steve ask you to the dance?" she asked with a grin lighting up her freckled face.

"Yeah," she answered looking down at her feet guiltily.

"And I take it you said yes," she said.

Natasha was about to tell her everything, about how she was unintentionally leading him on when the P.E teacher walked in.

"Good morning class," she said pressing her lips together sternly "today we will be practising swimming and holding our breaths under water, now in single file make your way down the steps and into the water."

They stepped down, some shivering as they slipped into the pool. The teacher's stern voice piped up again "Now get into pairs you will take it in turns to count how long your partner can hold their breath underwater."

Natasha felt very uneasy as she and Pepper swam over to the edge of the pool "I'll go first, I guess," she said, feeling dread rise from the pit of her stomach.

She heard the teacher count "3..2..1..Go," and with that she plunged under water until she felt the cool floor at the bottom of the pool. She lay there for a while, she couldn't tell how long, it could have been seconds, minutes or hours and she wouldn't have noticed. She let all her worries go and just lay there smiling, maybe being underwater wasn't so bad after all. She moved her arms around in the lukewarm water, looking at the dark shadows they casted against the light that flooded the room and left tiny speckles on the pool floor. Her wild red hair was free to spread out beneath the surface of the pool. She loved the idea of their being a different sort of world under the water, somewhere she could stay forever with nothing but her thoughts.

She would most definitely stayed there forever but unfortunately she needed, like all humans, to breath. But when she tried to make her way up to the surface she felt something holding her back, like a claw in the mist. She struggled against it, panic coursing through her veins, the illusion of safety beneath the surface was fading now as she felt numbness spreading through her head, she could feel her vision clouding over.

She could just see Pepper, she could almost reach her, almost able to touch her, warn her. Realising that she was caught on something she tried to get it out with her hands but she couldn't reach her back. Her eyes started to close the darkness taking over her vision, this was how she was going to die, she couldn't help but be amused, of all the ways she thought she would go, this was it. She supposed it was a lot more peaceful than being blown up by a grenade but she was dying without meaning, a waste, and that was what she was most afraid of. Goodbye she thought closing her eyes and surrendering to the darkness.


	4. Hearts of ice

Pepper wasn't all that worried about Natasha, she was too busy talking to one of the blond girls nearby her about physics homework. It was only Luke that cared, he'd been watching her from the moment she walked in, he had known since he'd first set eyes on her that she was going to be a problem, and she was, for a while but he grew to like her more and more until gradually he had developed a sort of need to protect her, he almost liked her which was more than what he gave to most people.

But she hadn't arisen to the surface in a long time, he looked at the clock that hung about the door, almost ten minutes. Everyone else was up by now, switching round to time the other person, he was slightly concerned. He swam over to where Pepper was and looked down to see an unmoving figure lurking at the bottom.

"What are you doing you-" he heard Pepper shriek before he dived to the bottom.

He could see her closely now, her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving, he shook her shoulders, still nothing. He saw that she was caught on something and unlatched her from it before hauling her lifeless body up to the surface. He pushed people out of the way as he lay her down on the floor and performed CPR. He remembered watching a video about it in biology. He repeated the rhythm in his head one two three he said his fingers crossed pressing down on her chest breath he leant down and pushed his lips against hers and breathing before repeating it from the start. After about 5 minutes eyes fluttered open as she looked at the boy who currently had his lips pressed against hers. He moved away and felt the water from the pool come spluttering up from her throat.

"It's okay," he said as he sat her upright, her breathing rapid. He looked irresistible with rays of sunlight spilling through the windows making the water droplets that trickled down his lean, muscular body glisten. His usually well-kept hair was messy and even curled in some parts "You alright sleeping beauty?" he asked with half turned smile. She longed grab the back of his head and kiss him like there's no tomorrow but she chased away those thoughts.

"I'm good," she replied accepting his hand as he helped her up. She felt her legs buckle and her head lean into his chest "oh, I'm sorry," she said pushing herself off him. She realised now that everyone was staring at them including Pepper who gave a few worried glances her way. The whole class swarmed her as she tried to leave with him, some of the typical things said to her were "omg you nearly died" and " I'm so sorry I didn't see you". She couldn't really be bothered with any of them so she was glad when Pepper pushed through.

"I'll take it from here," she said to Luke rather hostilely. He stepped aside allowing Pepper to take a hold of her " I'm so sorry Nat, I didn't know, I'm a terrible friend and…" she trailed off distracted by something "wait a minute please don't tell me you like him," she said unable to keep the amusement out of her voice. Natasha nudged her jokingly with what little energy she had left.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She spent the rest of the day in the sick bay with Steve who had rushed down from his class to see her. He was holding her hand the whole time which was getting rather annoying but she didn't have the heart to say anything. When she finally did get to leave, she was greeted to wave of hugs from all her friends "I can't breathe," she said as they squeezed her tightly in their arms.

"We were all so worried," said Darcy who had a concerned look on her face.

"I'm cool guys, it's fine, just a little near death experience," she said smiling.

"How about we all go get some Tai food to celebrate our friend's aliveness," said Tony getting a chain of agreements from the group.

"I just want to go home guys," she said, wanting to avoid Steve at all costs.

"Why don't we go back to yours then?" Tony suggested shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know if you want to go where I live," she said "besides I'm really tired and I just want to sleep," she added before Steve could go with her.

"Okay," said Pepper, as she took her hand and looked at her seriously "call me if you need anything," she said before walking over to Tony's side.

"Bye Nat," most of them chimed leaving her at the school gates alone.

She guessed she would take the bus home, she was walking out when she spotted Luke getting on a motorbike that was leaned against one of the schools walls "Would you like a ride sleeping beauty?" he asked her with a one sided grin.

"Please don't call me that," she said rolling her eyes.

"Okay Natasha, would you like a ride?" he asked again. She thought for a moment, it would be a lot quicker which was great because she was starving and had mac&cheese in the fridge.

"Fine," she agreed "but you have to promise not to tell anyone about this, they already think you're a weirdo," she said getting on behind him, he handed her a helmet which fit snugly around her neck.

"Hold on tight princess," he called making her scowl before speeding off. She tightened her arms around his waist as he turned sharp corners knocking the breath out of her lungs.

"Wait," she said interrupting his tranquillity "do you even know where I live?" she said her voice almost hitching into a scream as they sped past another car.

"Who said I was taking you home," he said and she could almost hear his patronising smile.

"Luke, stop the bike," she said trying to stay calm, he ignored her "LUKE STOP THE BIKE," she shouted, though it was obvious he wasn't paying attention.

"Not until we get there," he said swerving his bike around another corner.

"I will scream," she threatened making him laugh.

"Go ahead," he said "a girl screaming on a motorbike that's out of the ordinary," he mocked.

"When I get of this bike you're going to wish you were never born," she hissed burying her face into his back.

"Too late," he said "already do," and then she felt a pang a sadness, he genuinely hated himself, she supposed they had that in common. She didn't actually know a lot about Luke apart from the fact that Tom was his brother and the lived in what Tony referred to as the 'rich part of town'.

His voice broke her away from her thoughts and back into reality, "we're here," he said bringing to motorbike to a halt.

Natasha jumped off and landed gracefully on the ground, she removed her helmet and gave it to him. "Thank-" he said before she punched him on the nose.

"You lying, sneaky little bastard," she hissed "did you even consider why I wasn't with my friends? I wanted to go home."

"So you don't want to go ice skating with me," he said moving closer towards her.

Memories flooded back to her, ice skating in Russia was the only happy part of her childhood. There was a lake nearby where she and the other girls lived and one day she found a pair of ice skates. She had practised every morning after observing other people do it. That and reading where the only things that kept her going, until of course they found out about her little hobby. The burned the ice skates in front of her and she was never trusted as much again.

He was playing with her emotions which she did her best to keep tucked away "I'd love to," she said before she could stop herself. She wondered if he knew how much it meant to her, probably not, he was just messing around with her, as if she were an experiment of some sorts.

That didn't stop her though, she couldn't help but follow as if she were a dog on a leash. They walked into the ice rink and they sat by the side to put their skates on. "Not a word of this to my friends," she said again warily "especially not Pepper," she added as they slid out onto the rink.

"Don't worry Natasha," he said smiling "your secret is safe with me."

She loved the coolness of the place, it was relaxing for her, even though she hadn't done it in years she felt like a natural still being able to go as fast as she used to. Luke however had a certain grace about him that she couldn't quite grasp, as if the cold defined him, he almost looked magical.

Before she knew it she had taken his hand and they were skating side by side, neither of them spoke about it, though she could feel the intensity of his gaze as if words were not enough to describe was happening between them. Passers-by looked at them like they were a couple getting the occasional aww from someone. But they didn't seem to notice.

"Luke, how did you know I was drowning?" she asked looking at him with as serious an expression as she could manage.

"Well," he said contemplating the reason "you had been down there over ten minutes," he said excusing his actions.

"Yes but no one else seemed to notice, not even Pepper" she said curiously "where you watching me?"

"No I just tend to notice things," he said and she gave him a look to say don't bullshit me. Trying to avoid any further questions he spoke up once again "Can you dance on the ice Natasha?" he asked his face turning up in to that half grin she both hated and loved.

"I was a ballerina," she said "I don't know how well I'd do on ice though."

That seemed to be enough for Luke, he took her hand in his and moved to the centre of the rink. He did it so professionally that it might seem to strangers that he had done it a thousand times before, he rested his porcelain hand on her back and her on his shoulder, their other two hands meeting at a point. They circled around in a figure of eight and let go of each other's hands before meeting up again. She then twirled on the spot around three times before he placed his hand beneath her back and lowered her down, his face was so close to hers that she thought he was going to kiss her, the way they did in an old black and white movie that she had seen many years ago that had almost made her believe in love. Instead he place both arms on her waist and lifted her above his head, she remembered the first time she had ever done a lift in ballet, she was so scared that she would mess it up, but she did it. As graceful as a swan they had called her, the young prima donna. He spun around a few times before putting her down and kissing her hand gently "my graceful princess," he whispered tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear making her blush furiously.

Suddenly noticing all the attention they were getting Natasha smiled, it reminded her of her time on the stage, then she remembered how devastated she was when she found out she wasn't a ballerina at all, she was a monster, a killing machine, they had mutilated her and still she marvelled at the look of awe people had on their faces. Feeling slightly uncomfortable with the whole public display of affection thing she slowly struggled out of his grasp around her waist.

The crowd that had gathered around them were chanting something now that she couldn't quite make out but as they got louder she looked over at Luke in horror "kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss" the repeated. Natasha felt physically ill, Luke shrugged as if to say go ahead but she really didn't feel comfortable at all. She felt under-pressure, if she kissed Luke that would be it, that would be her first kiss and she wasn't sure if she wanted any of what was being thrown at her. He took the back of her head in his hands and was leaning closer and closer when she pulled away, she shook her head apologetically before skating off towards the exit ignoring the shocked faces of strangers.

She was nearly out when she felt a hand pull her to the side "you look like you're having a great time at home," the voice quipped and she instantly recognised it to be Pepper.

"I'm sorry Pepper I-"

"No Nat I won't accept your god damn apology, you are going against everything I stand for," she lectured "lying to friends, hanging around with the wrong kind of guy, cheating on your boyfriend."

"Steve is not my boyfriend," she sneered, making the annoyance clear in her voice "and I didn't even kiss Luke."

"You were going to!" she shouted gaining the attention of several people "I barely even recognised you, heck I was joining in with the chanting," she confessed guiltily "you sure are lucky Tony was at the bathroom or you never would have heard the end of this," she sighed looking at her watch "go home right now, none of this ever happened."

Natasha looked back for a moment and saw Luke sitting by the side acting like nothing had ever happened. Hurt and confused Natasha handed in her skates and took her shoes quickly shoving them on before catching a bus back to the base.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time she was inside the door and sat down on her sofa she was exhausted, she checked her phone 15 new messages and 7 missed calls "oh here we go," she thought aloud.

Natasha answer your phone I need to tell you something – Pep  
Please Pick up – Pep  
I may have accidentally told Tony you were out with Luke – Pep  
I may have told Jane and Darcy too– Pep  
Call me as soon as – Pep

So you and Luke huh -Tony  
Niceeeee -Tony

OMG what did you do Nat – Darcy  
I thought you were going out with Steve –Darcy  
Wait are you like cheating on him? –Darcy  
Call me –Darcy

Is this going to be awkward now? –Jane  
Your boyfriend and mine are brothers –Jane  
Will they like pick us up to prom or whatever in matching suits? –Jane  
I feel really uncomfortable right now –Jane

Groaning she leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling, she was going to answer them when she heard someone knocking on her door. She walked over and opened it to find an angry looking Steve standing there "I think you've got a lot of explaining to do," he told her, trying his best to stay calm.


	5. Assassins don't dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I should mention at this point that Loki and Thor are going by the aliases Luke and Tom which will be explained later on in the story.

"Look Steve they're blowing it way out of proportion, nothing happened," she said inviting him in.

"Really Nat, you two were ice skating together hand-in-hand," he said stepping inside and sitting on her couch.

"I got a little carried away okay but I just love ice skating and I think we were just doing it before either of us had realised what had happened," she said feeling extremely guilty, she should have just told Steve from the beginning she was no good for him.

"And what about the dancing Nat," he continued his inquisition "did that just happen without you realising it as well?"

"Steve there is nothing wrong with two people dancing," she said letting a little anger slip into her voice.

"There is when he tries to kiss you," he said and for the first time since she'd met him Steve was genuinely angry with her.

"Well he didn't Steve, I don't know why you can't just trust me," she said now more annoyed and tired than ever.

"I can't trust you because you can't tell the truth Nat," he said getting up looking about ready to leave "you lie and you don't even realise you're doing it, heck I don't even know if you're serious about us when you can't even admit to your friends that we're dating."

"Steve I'm only 15 and I don't know if I'm even ready for that kind of stuff yet!" she admitted, raising her voice.

"Then why agree to go to the Dance with me?" he asked her shouting in return.

"Because why the hell not it's not like it was going to be that serious," she snapped, instantly regretting it. He looked really hurt so she went over to where he stood and took his hand "look Steve it's not that I don't like you I mean you're a really nice guy but I'm not ready to be with anyone really," she said looking into his sad blue eyes "I'll go with you to the Dance but I won't be anyone's girlfriend until I'm ready," she reassured, kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Goodnight Natasha," he mumbled without smiling, closing the door behind him.

She put her face into her hands trying to forget about him, the only thing she really knew right now was that she was really glad she didn't kiss Luke. Also that she was super pissed at Pepper.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been almost a month since Natasha had her near death experience and since she and Steve had their fight, she'd been doing her best to ignore both him and Luke. It hadn't really occurred to her how close she was to the Halloween Dance and having to face Steve once again. Pepper and her had stopped talking as much ever since that night so she was talking to Clint a lot more now. It turns out he had asked Maria to the dance with him and he was pretty damn happy when she'd said yes. She had hoped that the dance would bring the group that was drifting further and further apart back together.

She had bumped into Luke in the corridor again except this time he was nicer about it. She had grown to like him, a lot but didn't want to tell any of her friends who would just assume she was leading on Steve. Besides they all hated him, all apart from Tom who only seemed to tolerate his presence because he was his brother.

She guessed that he probably wouldn't be going to the dance, not that he would have trouble finding a date since most of the girls she knew had a crush on him. She sometimes caught him looking at her when he thought she couldn't see, small glances, similar to the way Clint did with Maria. It was enough to melt her heart though; knowing that he cared about her was something she held close.

She was walking to English when Pepper tapped on her shoulder making her swing around "Hey Nat," she cooed acting like nothing had ever happened "do you want a ride to the Dance tonight?" she asked her face hopeful. Now, no one exactly knew they all lived in a S.H.I.E.L.D base because no one really tended to pick her up.

She was always being dropped off by S.H.I.E.L.D agents rather than normal people, she had a feeling though it would be best for her to just go with the others, even though that would risk losing Pepper's friendship. "How about we pick you up," she suggested as a last ditch attempt.

"Are you sure?" she asked, a frown brushing across her usually happy face.

She was about to answer yes when Tony came up behind them "I think I'll pick up Pepper," he grinned making Pepper swoon.

Natasha nearly laughed "Okay hot shot," she groaned leaving them to it "see you at the Dance later," she called to Pepper who had stopped listening. It was going to be a long night.

She looked at herself in the mirror, she had pinned her hair up so it wove itself around the crown of roses. When she walked she was swift and graceful and though she would never think it of herself she was beautiful.

Hearing a knock on her door she made her way over there tucking a knife into the thin band wrapped around her thigh. In all honesty she missed having her gun but she wasn't allowed it, in fact they'd probably kill her if they found out she still carried a knife but without a weapon of some sorts she felt defenceless and it had been implanted in her brain since she was a young child not to be left without a weapon, not that she'd need one if anyone attacked her, she could handle most people with her bare hands. She cautiously opened the door with the fake smile she had used so often she had sometimes managed to convince herself it was genuine, it never was though, there was always something missing, a gap in her heart that she could exactly place so she couldn't fix it. The main issue was with fixing her damaged mind alas she wasn't sure she would like the consequences so she tended to just stay away from it, pretending to be normal was like a second nature to her now.

"Hey Nat," he said politely, taking her hand in his and walking her out the door. He was dressed as a soldier which she thought was kind of cliché but he looked really happy in it so she averted saying anything.

"Where did you get your costume?" she asked, acting interested.

"Oh this, it was my uniform from the war," he boasted, proud of its condition.

She wondered what everyone else was wearing, she was most looking forward to seeing what Clint had on. She didn't have to wait long because he came out his room moments later with his face blushing furiously.

"This is what I get for letting Stark pick my costume," he grumbled under his breath.

Natasha furrowed her brows "what are you supposed to be then?" she asked looking at Steve who couldn't contain his laughter.

"I'm Legolas," he sighed "from Lord of the Rings."

"Lord of the what?" Natasha asked but she was interrupted by the sound of Maria and Steve in a fit of giggles.

"You look like a girl," Maria laughed before linking her arm with his and kissing him on the cheek "my little nerd," she said softly, her grin not leaving her face.

Steve took her hand, blushing the whole time "you look very pretty this evening ma'am," he said earning a slight smile from her.

"I should say the same for you Steve," she said, making his already red cheeks flame even more.

"Why are we waiting here tasha?" asked Clint, interrupting them.

"We're waiting for Bruce," she answered and as if on cue Bruce emerged from his apartment with a very annoyed look on his usually nervous face.

"Tony got your costume too huh," Clint said smiling. He was dressed as an evil scientist, Stark had a really twisted sense of humour, she guessed this wasn't really helping with Bruce's anger issues.

"Could you tell," Bruce said sarcastically while still being able to remain the epitome of calm.

"Come on, Pepper will kill us all if we're late," she said moving them along the corridor to the lift.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to the school Jane, Darcy, Betty, Pepper and Tony were already waiting at the gates for them, Pepper was dressed as a princess with the tiara and a blue ball gown with Tony by her side dressed as a prince. She heard Clint laugh bitterly behind her.

"Hello Princess," he said addressing them both.

"Hi Clint," said Pepper, beckoning them all over.

"I wasn't talking to you," he said still smiling.

"Laugh it up all you want Legolas," Tony grinned in return.

Natasha intervened before any of them could get into a fight "I love your dress," she said as they all walked in.

"Thanks," she said blushing at the complement, then remembering something important she dragged Natasha off to the side "Luke is coming tonight Natasha," she whispered her face grim and pale.

Natasha looked nauseous "I thought he wasn't-," she began.

"He wasn't but Tom insisted that they went," Pepper interrupted her voice hitching slightly "you are staying with me for the rest of the night," she said authoritatively.

"Pepper I can't believe that you still don't trust me," she hissed "I'm not going near him."

"Good," she muttered "but I'm still watching over you."

"Whatever," said Natasha as they walked back over to Tony and Steve who were waiting patiently for them.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha sat by the side watching as the rest of them danced, she didn't really tend to get involved in these types of events. Steve had asked her to dance many times but she had always declined. People were starting to talk when they thought she couldn't hear. She would have to dance with him soon but she wasn't sure when.

"Natasha," a voice sounded from behind her "that dress is very," he paused for a second "revealing."

"What do you want Luke?" she asked spinning around to meet his cool green gaze, he was dressed in a clean cut black suit, she wasn't exactly sure of what he was meant to be but she just went with it.

"I would ask you to dance but you clearly won't want to do that so I might suggest a walk," he said raising his eyebrow suggestively. She looked around for Pepper but she was nowhere to be seen, so much for staying with her the rest of the night, she's probably making out with Tony somewhere discreet she thought rolling her eyes.

"No," she said, turning her attention to Steve, Tom and Jane who were talking at a table.

"You don't look like you've got much else to do," he said, with his trade mark smile like he knew she was going to say yes.

"Fine," she sighed lifting herself of the bench she was sitting on "but only because I'm sick of this place," she added hoping he wouldn't get any ideas.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you went to the dance with Steve," he pondered aloud.

"What about it?" she queried, trying to avoid looking at him.

"Do you really like him?" he inquired, still walking by her side but inching a little closer.

"I don't see how that's any of your business Luke," she snapped finally turning to face him.

"Well it would be," he argued "if I were to do what I've been thinking about for a while now," he continued moving so close to her that she was backed against a wall.

"And what's that?" she countered, her eyes examining his movements while she mentally planned the perfect escape route.

"This," he said and then he was kissing her, with her pressed up against the wall and she, to her surprise, was kissing him back. His lips were soft but the kiss was rough and passionate, she could barely breathe but couldn't bring herself to push him away. He deepened the kiss his hands moving to the back of her head and hers wrapping around his waist.

When the broke off she whispered "I'm going to regret this," before he kissed her again, his eyes burning with lust, she was completely oblivious to Bruce who was walking past them only to pause for a moment recognising her.

"N-Nat?" he stammered, both shock and disappointment evident in his voice.

"Shit," she whispered against Luke's lips.


	6. There's no hero without a villain

"Bruce just let me-" she started pushing Luke away with more strength than she meant.

"What is there to explain Nat," he interrupted, his lips twitching into an angry smile "that you've been leading on my friend? That you're starting some sort of affair with," he paused, thinking of the correct insult for Luke "this asshole?"

She ran over to him and grabbed his arm "Listen Bruce you can't tell-"

"No Natasha, I will not keep quiet about this," he hissed pushing her arm away.

"Okay you need to calm down," she snapped she didn't want to be around when Bruce was angry, for obvious reasons.

"He doesn't care about you," he continued ignoring her "but since you're Natalia Romanova, world famous for her stubbornness I know you'll just ignore me," he snarled.

"Don't you ever call me that again," she snapped, pouting furiously.

"Why not Natasha it seems to be the only thing that's real about you," he said, he couldn't tell how much he was hurting her.

"I don't think you quite understand who you're insulting," she laughed emptily, stepping forward threateningly, she wasn't afraid of his other side anymore.

"I think you had better stand down love," Luke's voice sounded from behind her.

"I think he's right," Bruce agreed not wanting to argue with her any further, he stepped back slightly eyeing her in disgust "I had hoped this would be a nice evening," he went on with his back to her "but we should all go home now," he stated pulling his phone out his pocket "I'll call for them to pick us up."

"No," Natasha said vengefully "I'll get home myself." Swinging around on her heel dramatically she stormed away from them, her fists clenched by her sides and a firm frown planted on her face.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LOKI!" Thor bellowed grabbing his brother's shoulders and shaking him back and forth "Why did you kiss Lady Natasha?" he asked snarling at the cocky smile he gave in return. Thor was still wearing his vampire costume - which Jane had insisted he wear - from earlier, making it impossible for Loki to take him seriously.

"She is a pretty young girl and to my taste," he chuckled pushing his brute of a brother off him.

"T'was a stupid thing to do," he scolded "we are here for our own protection, not to form attachments with midguardian girls that are already taken."

"I don't know if you could tell brother but I don't exactly follow the path of righteousness," he objected sitting down at one of the uncomfortable seats in their temporary housing.

"She is dangerous Loki," he warned sitting down beside him "and though she hides her emotions well that does not mean she does not have them."

"I always liked my girls feisty," he smirked sitting back so he could get more comfortable.

"She is an assassin," he added "she has killed before and will not hesitate to do so again."

Loki laughed at his brother bitterly "She is but a petty midguardian, I am a god, the god of mischief at that."

"Just be careful brother," Thor cautioned "for I was not just talking about what she could do to you externally."

Loki scoffed at him and walked away to get a book, all the while Thor stared after him with worried glances.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha sat at the bus stop her hands clasped and resting on her lap, her face had gone back to its usual emotionless stance, a red curl of hair had managed to escape her crown and brushed against her pale face gracefully. She thought she might look odd to anyone who passed by, a teenage girl dressed as a Greek goddess wasn't exactly something you saw every day, only there wasn't anyone, she was by herself as always, she supposed that not many people hung about the bad side of town waiting for a bus at 11 o'clock at night.

"5 more minutes," she muttered quietly to herself, she decided that she might as well face her phone while she waited. As she expected 24 missed calls and 21 texts "probably all from Pepper," she mused shoving her phone back in her pocket, she would read Pepper's tales of disapproval when she got home.

Relaxing once again she was surprised to see Goosebumps rising up her forearm, it wasn't that cold, she looked around, it must have been something else, she recalled getting them when she felt that something was very wrong. She trusted her instincts entirely, they had been the main reason she had survived the world she used to belong to, reaching for the knife she kept at her thigh she kept calm and tried not to alert any sign of panic, she hoped the bus would come soon so she could avoid adding another name to her list of victims. Someone was watching her, she was sure of it, she could see the faint light of her bus heading towards her, now was her chance. Just as the bus rolled into the station she looked back swiftly to see a figure disappear into the shadows, she made a mental note to alert Fury later.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought it was him," the slender man insisted pulling back his dark cloak to reveal his face which was twisted and dark, he had pointed ears and shoulder length white hair which was combed back vigorously, his eyes looked hollow in the dim light that surrounded them in the damp stone walled room.

"It does not matter what you think," the other man hissed stepping out of the shadows, he was quite his accomplices opposite with long white hair that was untended and rolled unruly down his well armoured back, where the other man was lean and agile he was built up and almost brute like, he would seem like more of a warrior if it were not for the pride he kept on his face and the elegant air that hung around him, instead he looked like a cruel leader.

"Please I know his magic," the man stuttered trying not to show his nervousness "she has been around him, for sure."

"I know this man, he would never hang around a midguardian, he despises them," he dismissed his temper only showing in his eyes.

"Then how would the girl have come by such power?" he asked, the man gave no answer.

"I will give you two midguardian weeks to come to the bottom of this," the man said his face turning up into a sadistic snarl "and if you do not provide any information then you will meet the same fate as my last commander." The man nodded in response and left the room shutting the door behind him. Once he was sure he was alone the ruler laughed menacingly to himself and whispered "you can't hide forever, Loki."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What part of don't go near Luke don't you understand? – Pep  
5 minutes, I was gone 5 minutes – Pep  
You are an awful person – Pep  
Did you even dance with Steve? – Pep  
I think you broke Bruce – Pep  
ANSWER MY CALLS NATASHA – Pep  
Are you dating him? – Pep  
Steve's starting to threaten Luke – Pep  
He just tipped over a bench – Pep  
How's that possible? – Pep  
I think they're like bolted to the ground – Pep  
I'm really disappointed in you Nat – Pep  
You get back here right now, you're not missing this dance because of that asshole, who by the way has disappeared along with count Dracula – Pep  
Natasha it doesn't end until 1 so get in a cab and meet me at the front gates – Pep

Hahaha knew it – Tony

Slut – Darcy  
Call me – Darcy

Nice job breaking Steve's heart because we all really wanted to spend the whole night comforting him – Jane

Get back here right now Natasha, we all need to talk to you – Betty

Natasha decided to answer Pepper, since she was the only one that wasn't A: a pervert or B: a sarcastic bitch.

I'm not coming back Pep, I'm tiered – Nat

Don't you pull that bullshit with me, you just don't want to face your problems – Pep  
Okay you really need to get back here, they're all conspiring about something and I don't know what – Pep  
Please Nat, they won't listen to me. I know you're a good person, you're just confused – Pep

Goodnight – Nat

She tossed her phone aside ignoring the furious buzzing noise it was making. She was about to go into her room when there was a knock on her door, she sighed and walked back over to answer it "Yeah," she said her Green eyes inspecting the person standing before her. The man stood there motionlessly a dark hood covering his face "Clint? Steve? Bruce? Maria?" she listed the names of her friends in hope of him saying something but he remained still "who are you and who the hell did you get in here?" she asked reaching for her knife for the second time that night.

The man reached towards her with pale white hands "I smell magic on you," he said, she pounced into action.

"Do you know who I am?" she inquired her eyes narrowing slightly her body rising threateningly.

He pulled a sword out from under his cloak and thrashed the material away to reveal his armour, he had a sharp grin, as sharp as his sword and pointed ears which were just visible beneath his hair.

"You've got to be kidding me," she snickered closing the door in his face "fucking weirdo," she muttered under her breath reaching for her phone.

"Fury?" he said answering on the second ring.

"Yeah there is a drunk person dressed as a.. I don't exactly know what he's dressed as but he is harassing me," she said looking at her nails nonchalantly.

"Is this a joke?!" he shouted down the phone at her, she moved the phone away from her ear slightly.

"Can you just send two people up to take him out? You know I would expect the security to be better in a," she trailed off as the door came crashing down "what the fuck," she said, the phone dropping from her hand.

"Come with me," he commanded pointing his blade in her direction "or die."

Natasha looked stunned, her night was just getting crazier and crazier "I'm gonna say no to both," she said backing away slightly, he moved forward until his knife was inches away from her neck, Natasha stared him down ferociously, she examined his weak points and the quickest route out of her apartment once she had taken him down. She had a plan that just might work by the time he had her against the wall with the blade tracing her jawline, she had to admit, she had made it out of worse.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my fanfiction.net account but I thought I post it on here too.


End file.
